


Steady Raindrops Dance !!

by tenderfirstlove



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: M/M, Oranges, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slight au where kakeru and suwa are so homo u dont understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Raindrops Dance !!

__ **" Y** _ou doing alright now, Kakeru?" Suwa smiled just slightly as he turned to the boy. It had rained hard after school, only ending up in neither of the boys bringing their umbrellas like they should've. Instead of waiting 'till the terrible weather would go out, Suwa had willing fully suggested Kakeru to come over. In the presence of time, Kakeru was sitting in the main room of Suwa's home. The warm tea sitting on the counter-top, the light smoke dancing out. Silence was now the only noise within the small apartment, Suwa had lived alone in. Against the window, the bells had jingled like a happy bird with its wings outstretched. For a few minutes had Kakeru, sat in the lonely room, a calm expression against his cold cheeks. His earbuds were then put back into his pockets, later to be into the tangled mess he thought it would then be. Suwa came out of the dimmed hallway, only the bathroom light and the two thin lamps being the only things that brought the place to light. Suwa, on the left of his hand, held a simple towel from the bathroom, handing it to Kakeru. His right hand brushing out the raindrops from his hair, in hopes of it to dry any quicker. The two in a calming state._  
_" Y-yeah good, Suwa." As the much taller male walked over to Kakeru, the two sat down across each other .On the small blue couch, had they wondered and made conversation for the few minutes. The conditioning over the house had been weird, plus the cold wind from the ghastly rain had made everything simply cold . And had it not been for the two, running back to Suwa's home every so quickly. It was a fifty-percent chance one of them were to freeze to death, or catch a faint cold. Before, Kakeru could then stutter out any other minute words to the closing conversation, Suwa then quietly asked with a mushed expression. "Ah- do you want to go to my room and sleep? It's cold and I-I though it would be best you didn't get sick," And with the wide-eyed expression had Suwa's crimson face looked right of Kakeru's face in hopes of a distant 'Yes.' The carrot-haired boy, shifted a bit from his original position, his hands then to be clustered under his lap as he gradually got more, and more embarrassing; well, to what he had thought. "Y-yeah, actually it is pretty chilly right n-now, Suwa."_  
_A couple of minutes had Suwa and Kakeru gotten into the bedroom. Suwa scratching the back of his neck, in hopes of Kakeru to not think of the room as too messy, or well of anything in that sort. It was then reassured mentally that Kakeru was to stay over for the night; only the empty time on their hands. Suwa first let Kakeru into the bed, with the layers, and layers of multiple blankets. It was a good sign their would be enough to keep warmth for the cool night. Suwa to quickly get onto the other side of the bedroom, facing the opposite direction of Kakeru, his face burning bright with a flush of salmon. And then to the both of them fall asleep in the midst of everything._

 

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

**F** _irst to flutter their eyes open the mid-morning, Kakeru's eyesight was a bit blurred to make out of anything. “Hm, what time is it, Suwa?” The short and minute phrase slipped through Kakeru's lips, as there was only a slight shrug of Suwa’s shoulders as he laid tiredly. Because he did know what time it could've been, he just didn't want the adorable moment to come to an end. The two had been together in a cuddled position. Suwa's arms over Kakeru's shoulders, his head against his. Kakeru then to look over his shoulder, to see the locks of soft hair. Spilling over his shoulder, it had alerted him for a moment for the current state he was in. Then to figure out that the two cuddled each other in the mere silence of themselves, arms together, heads into each other's shoulders. Maybe it had been accidental, and it maybe it wasn't bad at all. Suwa's warmth was amazing, as if he was one gigantic teddy-bear for Kakeru, he held him gently and his arms wrapped around Kakeru's back, it was too peaceful for him to believer. Suwa wasn't even half-awake anymore. As the quiet snores had stayed, he was still asleep, to what Kakeru had thought. And maybe it would be best if Suwa and Kakeru would just lay in each other's arms, quietly and tiredly. Holding each other warmly as the most quiet of steady raindrops dance. "Sleep well then, Suwa." And only would Suwa be able to feel the lips against his forehead, and just ever so slightly did he feel the butterfly kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't my writing,,, it was done by my lovely friend cas on quotev !! :00  
> i dont know if you guys are on q but whatever check out their acc :00  
> [ www.quotev.com/theoretical ]


End file.
